


Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye

by Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree/pseuds/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts right after Rose is pulled into Pete's World.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It wasn't real at first. Rose was gone. Rose was gone.</em></p><p>   <em>Rose was gone.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title is shamelessly stolen from the song "Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye" by Jason Walker. (Look it up, it's a good song! Goes with the story, too.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose and the Doctor would have actually gotten together. Or something to that effect.

It wasn't real at first. _Rose_ was gone. _Rose_ was _gone_.

 

_Rose was gone._

He would never see her again. The Void had closed, and he was completely positive there were no loopholes or Time Lords to help him this time. He was officially alone in the universe.

 

That white wall was taunting him, the blankness only reminding him of how there was a Rose on the other side of it in the same room. So close, but so, so far away. He couldn't help but press his hands and face into the wall and hope she was doing the same. He thought he could hear a faint, "Take me back! Take me back..." and then shuddering breaths, but he had to be imagining it, along with the sudden warmth of another's skin. The universes had to be taunting him, for he  _knew_ that Rose was stronger than him, that she would be happy with her family.

 

She had to be.

 

It didn't matter that she had told him that she chose to be with him instead of them or that she "had made her decision a long time ago." She would be happier with Jackie and Pete and Mickey and whomever else she would come to love in that universe. It would be safer, but knowing Rose, she would find her trouble someway or another.

 

At least it wouldn't be through him. At least she was one companion he could count among the lucky.

 

(And he knew he was just lying to himself so he wouldn't break down more than he already had)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
